The missing god
by charm545
Summary: Yukine wakes up to find himself in Hiyori's house with a note from Yato saying that he left town. Why did he leave and is he ever coming back?


**I just found out about this show and, you know, just watched all of it then read all of the manga in one day. The usual.**

**I don't own Noragami or any of its characters.**

* * *

Yato grinned as he plopped Yukine over his shoulder as softly as possible. The boy remained sound asleep. Yato teleported to Hiyori's house, right in her older brother's bedroom. He laid his shinki on the bed and turned on a bedside lamp.

"Be good. Don't cause her any trouble, ya hear?"

Yato placed a note next to the sleeping boy. The god quickly made his way to Hiyori's room. He set a note on her bed as well. He poked her nose lightly.

"You better be dreaming about me." He joked before turning to leave. He paused and turned back for a moment and smiled excitedly over his shoulder. With that, he transported away.

* * *

When morning came, Yukine rolled onto his side. The feeling of the soft material of the pillow coming in contact with his cheek confused him enough to wake him. He groaned lightly as he opened his eyes. He realized he was on a familiar bed.

"Hiyori's… house? I don't remember falling asleep here…" He blinked tiredly as he sat up. Orange orbs caught sight of a paper on the bed. Yukine took it carefully and read it.

**Yukine,**

**I went out on some jobs. Stay with Hiyori until I return. Don't follow me**

The shinki frowned at the message. It was normal for Yato to disappear for a day or two but he never left a note. What disturbed Yukine the most was the last part of the note. If Yato didn't want him to follow then the situation was probably dangerous.

_But why would he go anywhere dangerous without me? He is unarmed!_

"Stupid god." Yukine mumbled under his breath. He roughly took the note, crumbling it in the process. He walked out of the room, right past the trash bin, but the note found itself in the pocket of his parka instead.

* * *

Hiyori yawned as she stretched.

"Ah! I slept so well!" She said happily. She hadn't dreamt of anything but she had been enveloped in this feeling of peace. There was also a really nice smell-

Her eyes widened when she recognized it.

"Yato?" She looked around and saw a note next to her. She picked it up with confusion.

**Hiyori,**

**I'm leaving town for a bit! Look after Yukine and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid! See ya!**

**PS. Following me would count as something stupid.**

Hiyori felt oddly concerned at the note.

"Yato…"

* * *

As she walked into the kitchen with plans of making breakfast for Yukine, she found that certain boy munching on cereal. He perked up when she walked in.

"G-good morning, Hiyori! Sorry I just went ahead and ate. I woke up a while ago and didn't want to bother you."

"It's ok, Yukine. You and Yato are always welcomed to eat anything here, just don't tell him or he'll leave me with nothing!" She smiled as she sat down at the table. "Speaking of Yato, where did he go exactly? Why didn't you go with him?"

Yukine frowned and looked away, munching his cereal with annoyance.

"Beats me. The guy just dumped me here in the middle of the night." He blinked. "Not that I don't like it here! It's a million times better than being on the streets with that stinky god…" He let his spoon resting against the bowl. "…I don't know where he's going but I have a feeling it's for something stupid."

Hiyori sighed.

"I'm just glad he left you here. Do you think he'll be gone lone?"

A light flashed in Yukine's eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

For 2 weeks Yukine and Hiyori just enjoyed themselves. They kept joking about Yato being in stupid places like searching for treasure in a deserted island or at the bottom of the ocean. They went out a lot and didn't think much about the situation.

By week 3, Yukine was looking down. When Hiyori asked if he was alright the boy would just change the subject.

One night, Hiyori was drifting off to sleep when the sound of her door moving made her eyes flutter open.

"Yukine?" She called out, turning on her bedside lamp. The shinki walked towards her.

"Can I sleep here with you?" Since learning that Yukine was only a year younger than her, Hiyori had stopped letting the boy into her room, but something about the tone of his voice made concern root deep into heart.

"Sure."

They lay back to back in silence for a long time.

"What if he forgot about me?"

Hiyori was startled and quickly turned to face him.

"He wouldn't!"

She watched the boy's body tense.

"Maybe he went to look for another shinki. Maybe that's why he was so insistent on me not following him."

Hiyori put her hands over Yukine's shoulders and forced the boy to turn and face her.

"Yukine! Don't think that! You may not realize it but Yato cares a lot about you. Even after you stabbed him so much he still wouldn't renounce you and the fact that he brought you here before leaving shows that he wanted to make sure you would be safe."

The shinki stared into her eyes for a moment before lying on his back and staring at the celling. Hiyori sighed and did the same.

"Where is he?" Yukine muttered.

"I don't know."

"Should we be worried?"

"… I don't know."

With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

Valentines day. 1 month and 3 days since Yato left.

Yukine felt specially down today. He had been dreading the present date for a while now because he had imagined how energetic and annoying Yato would be during it. He feared the god would be jumping like a little puppy around Hiyori asking for chocolate or things like that.

Now the annoying jersey wearing idiot who called himself a god wouldn't even be there and Yukine felt… sad. The boy sat on "his" bed, hugging his knees, and placed his chin on top of them.

"Maybe I was actually… looking forward to it…" He laughed at his own stupidity.

Hiyori entered the room with a light knock on the door.

"Hey, Yukine. Happy Valentines day." She sat down in front of him and extended a little red bag with a pink bow. The shinki took it and stared at it for a moment before opening it. It was a chocolate shaped like a heart. He should be so happy to be getting this from Hiyori but for some reason he felt nothing.

"Thank you."

That was when his eyes landed on an identical red bag at Hiyori's side.

"What's that?" He dreaded the answer. Hiyori smiled.

"That's for Yato." Yukine was silent. She saw his face and frowned. "It's for when he comes back." There was determination in her voice. Yukine said nothing, but stated at it.

That night, Yukine felt his eyes grow watery. He closed them and forced himself to go to sleep, fighting the thought that wouldn't leave his mind.

_Yato isn't coming back…_

* * *

"GOOD MORNING MY SWEET YUKINE KUN!" The blonde awoke with a start at the feeling of someone leaping on top of him. There was a family sweet smell accompanied by a sweaty embrace.

"Ah! Get off!" He yelled, startled. He wriggled under the god's grip. Yato sat up with Yukine still in his arms.

"I missed you!" He rubbed his face against the boy like a little kid would do a cat.

"Agh! I was finally getting used to living off the streets!" The annoyance in Yukine's heart felt warm and inviting.

Yato suddenly pulled the boy to his feet.

"Let's go see Hiyori!" As if Yukine was a freaking napkin, Yato dragged the boy by the arm all the way to Hiyori's room with no difficulty. The shinki suddenly realized what he was going to do.

"STOP! YATO! SHE'S ASLEEP!" The god kicked the door open.

"GOOD MORNING, HIYORI!" The girl sat up and screamed but Yato didn't mind. He jumped onto her bed and happily set Yukine next to her, both in front of him.

"Y-yato! You're back!" She said happily. Suddenly she became angry. "Where have you been!? Have you any idea how worried we were!? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Suddenly Yato seemed to calm down. He stared at his lap and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I meant to come back yesterday but I still didn't have enough."

"Enough?" Yukine mused in confusion.

Yato looked up and untied a bag that had been hanging around his hips which they hadn't noticed. He pulled out what looked like a teddy bear. Hiyori heard Yukine gasp. Yato stretched his arms towards the shinki.

"Happy Valentines day! I know it was yesterday and I really tried to be here for that but I still needed a few more coins." Yukine's eyes widened as he took the gift.

"You _bought_ it? With what money!?"

Yato shyly twiddled his thumbs.

"I just really wanted to give you guys something special. I know I can be a lot to handle sometimes and I still feel bad about that one time I took over Hiyori's body."

The shinki stared at the bear with conflicted emotions. Hiyori looked at it.

"What is that?" She asked him.

"I-I saw it once. It's this really cool bear that's actually a robot and it can move a-and I told Yato I wanted it but obviously we couldn't buy it…"

Yato rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's why I went on a job spree! I tried out something new and went knocking on every door offering assistance! It took me a long time to have enough, you know, 5 yen by 5 yen. Also…"

He took something else out of the bag. It was a beautiful bouquet of flowers the likes Hiyori had never seen before. They had a sweet smell that reminded her of Yato. Even though they had been inside a bag there was no imperfection about them.

"For you." He gave them to Hiyori who jolted before accepting them. She stared at them with awe.

"Yato…"

"These flowers come from the very special garden of a certain god. I had to do many favors to gain access so that also took a lot of time but it's worth it because those flowers wont ever wither." She looked away from the flowers and now at him with awe.

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Both Hiyori and Yukine stared at their gifts then at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_More than a month… working… for us…_

They turned to him with a jump and gave him a hug.

"Don't ever do anything like that again! We were seriously worried." Hiyori chided.

"I thought you ditched me." Yukine said honestly.

The god blinked in surprise before laughing.

"Alright it wont happen again so you better make the most of those gifts."

Hiyori suddenly pulled away with a smile.

"I have something for you, Yato!"

"Really!?" He said happily.

Hiyori ran out and silence fell over the room. Yukine continued to look at his toy.

"Yukine." The boy looked up. "I would never do that." His eyes widened and he fought a smile.

"Ok."

Hiyori ran back inside and gave Yato his chocolate. He made one of those crazy faces of his.

"Oh, Hiyori! It looks delicious!" His face brightened the way it always did when he was offered food. "Thank you!" He said so brightly and honestly that Hiyori feelt a deep happiness in her heart. She pressed the flowers to her chest.

"You're welcome."

She watched as Yato and Yukine began to play with the new bear. She couldn't help laugh freely now that their little family was together again.

* * *

**I know Valentines day in Japan is different but in Mexico it is known as the day of love and friendship. You give presents to anyone you care about. Parents give them to their kids, people to their friends, and even sometimes students to their teachers. I wrote this with that in mind.**


End file.
